


Sexual Tension

by SABATHco



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Awkward, F/M, M/M, Nudity, Profanity, Sexual References, adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SABATHco/pseuds/SABATHco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 part ficlet of Aith and Kaaras before and during Inquisition. Kaaras Adaar/Iron Bull, triggers, mentions of sexual abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sexual Tension.  
  
\-----  
  
 **Part 1  
Characters: Aith Lavellan, Kaaras Adaar  
Pre-Inquisition  
Warning: Sexual themes, profanity, adult themes**  
  
   The weather was horrible. The rain hadn’t stopped for days, and the camps were starting to get flooded outside. The Valo-Kas had moved into one of the caves that were near. It provided better shelter, and much less flooding. Less mud as well.   
   But that wasn’t the worst part of it. It was humid. Especially inside the cave where they were camping. Although it was large, the Free Marches was still a warm place to be, and the hot bodies inside the cave only made the humidity continuously creep up.   
   None of them were sleeping well, and that included Kaaras. He was inside his tent, shirtless in the dark. The fire outside was still going, but mainly for the fact that it was a source of light in the darkness. The heat it was making was horrible. Thankfully, they had two mages in the group, and he’d put a barrier around it to stop the heat from affecting them too much.   
   When he heard his tent door being pushed aside, he leant his head up. It was Aith, the elf looking troubled. “Aith, are you alright?” he asked, the small girl leaning down next to him.  
  
   “I had a horrible nightmare,” she said, her green eyes large and looking at him. “I thought maybe I could share your tent.”   
  
   They’d grown up sharing a bed for years, so this wasn’t anything new. Sometimes it was the other way around. Actually, when Kaaras’ father died, it had been plenty the other way around. Aith would come and comfort him. His death still affected her, but he supposed she didn’t have that personal attachment like he had. Adaar was his father. Aith was basically adopted by them when she was seven years old and he was ten. She only knew him for two years before he was killed.   
   “Of course,” he said, moving over. “I’m sweating my arse off, but if you don’t mind…”  
  
   Aith laughed lightly. “I’m used to it,” she said with a smile. She swore Qunari body temperature was ten degrees Celsius higher than average. She moved onto the thin, roll out mattress. There were no sheets, there didn’t need to be, but that was something that also made her sleep uneasy. Her time in the wilderness when she was young was hard, but she never got used to having no blanket on her.   
   He was much taller than her, but she grabbed his feet with her own and put them over her ankles, as if it would stop the wrestles feeling in her legs by the pressure. It worked like a charm, even if they were both humid in the tent, and she was against his chest and stomach.   
   “Have you had any sleep?” she asked, feeling his shallow intakes of air against the back of her head and shoulders. They’d been in sticky situations before, this was really nothing new for any of the Valo-Kas, but that didn’t make it any easier to deal with.  
  
   “No,” the Qunari said. He much preferred the cooler temperatures of Ferelden where they’d grown up. The Free Marches was disgustingly hot for him. He figured being a Qunari, it would be in his blood to be able to stand the heat, considering his parents had come from Par Vollen, but that wasn’t how it worked. He grew up in the South and thus was used to it.   
   “It’s not what you think, though. It’s just hot,” he stated. It was even more hot with her against him, but that didn’t seem to bother him as much. Perhaps because he was also used to her being there when they couldn’t sleep.   
  
   “You know, we’re mages, Kaaras. Why don’t we just use a spell?”   
  
   “Not while I’m sleeping,” he said, and she rolled over to face him, looking up. “Besides, I can’t rely on magic for everything. Now go to sleep.”   
  
   “Alright, alright,” said the elf, rolling back over so her back was against him. She huffed, though. “I can’t…”  
  
   Kaaras kept his eyes closed, as if it helped calm his body. “Do you want to talk about your nightmare?” he asked, his voice lazy, but it held no lack of concern.  
  
   Aith felt herself tense a little, her arms going against her chest. “Not really,” he confessed. “Just bad things. Templars. You know, the usual.”   
  
   This time, Adaar’s eyes opened, looking down at her. He tugged her a little tighter to him. When Aith was kicked from her clan, she was sent into the wilderness. Before she’d managed to escape a group of Templars, they had ravaged her seven year old body. A disgusting thought. She’d managed to escape into the markets and lose them, and that’s when they’d run into one another, and Kaaras took her home to clean her up. Ever since, they’d been together.  
   “You’re fine here with me,” he said softly. “Go to sleep.” Despite the fact that he could be broody at his age, it was important to him that Aith felt safe with him. As a man, as an older man, and as family. They may not be blood related, but they were still family.   
  
   She did feel safe in his arms, and she leant further into him, despite the heat of the night. She wrapped her arms around his and curled into a ball so she could sleep.  
  
*****  
   When morning came, Aith felt movement against her and groaned lightly. She hadn’t moved at all through her sleep, and her body was cramped. She slowly uncurled herself and stretched her lithe limbs, yawning.  
   “Kaaras… you’ve got morning wood,” she muttered, grabbing his crotch and pushing it away from her back.  
  
   “Sorry,” muttered the older Qunari. He rolled over so it wouldn’t bother her. With the amount of times they’d slept in the same bed, again, this was hardly new. Aith was fine with it, and he knew it was a normal part of being a Qunari man. Especially a young, healthy Qunari man.   
   “Would you like to fix it for me?” he asked, jokingly. He grinned as he felt a punch on the back of his shoulder, making him chuckle.   
  
   “You wish,” Aith laughed as she leant up and looked at his back. “Besides… isn’t that what Hissrah is for?”  
  
   “Hey…” Kaaras leant up and looked over his shoulder. “It was once, Aith… And that…” he felt a little flustered now, “was… wasn’t serious.”   
  
   The elf just snorted. “Nothing is ever serious when it comes to her,” she muttered, rolling her eyes. “Still can’t believe you let her do that to you. I thought you had some class…”   
  
   Kaaras frowned. “Do you even have a sex drive?” he asked.  
  
   “Not as much as you, obviously.” She poked his thigh.   
  
   He huffed and fell back onto the mattress moodily. “You know what I think? You’re just upset because I finally got some and you didn’t.”   
  
   “What!?” Aith couldn’t stop herself from laughing. He was actually brooding over this? She put a hand to her mouth to try and stop the laughter, clearing her throat a little. “Come on… you could have at least bought a prostitute. I wouldn’t have minded that. But Hissrah? Anyone is better than Hissrah.”   
  
   Folding his arms against his chest, Kaaras fell silent. He had nothing to say about it. It was once, and she’d come onto him. And he’d been confused… and it had felt good at the time. When it was over, he felt disgusting and used. It wasn’t like they’d had sex, either, she’d only sucked his prick.   
   Kaaras still felt lonely, though. He was a Qunari who had grown up around mainly humans. No one had liked him or spiked an interest in him. It was hard when you were different. When he’d become a mercenary, it was the first time he’d felt like he belonged somewhere. And so he was still a curious twenty year old. He let her suck him off. It wasn’t a big deal. Plenty of others did it. It bothered him that Aith tormented him about it so much. Why? Why did she even _care_ about it?   
  
   “Oh, come on… I’m just playing,” Aith said, hitting him gently.  
  
   “I’m not proud of what I did,” he said, turning around and sitting up. “I felt awful after I did it, you know?”  
  
   Aith just looked at him, the look in his eyes serious.   
  
   “You don’t… understand,” he sighed, looking away.  
  
   “What? Because I’m a girl? You think I don’t have urges?” She scoffed. “Kaaras, we’ve known each other for years, but I know you’re better than that. You’re better than Hissrah. For Creator’s sake, don’t start blaming this on your hormones. You think I don’t have those either? I just don’t go fucking people I don’t like.” Not to mention the thought terrified her.  
  
   “We didn’t sleep together!” he hissed, trying to keep his voice down so it wouldn’t echo in the cave. He was sure others were starting to wake up by now. “You’ve slept, Aith. Go on, you can go back to your own tent.”  
   He grabbed his undershirt and slipped it over his horns and head.  
  
   The elf huffed and shook her head. “What happened to us? We used to talk all the time, Kaaras. Why is it so different now? Why don’t you talk about your problems? To me!? I was there, too! I was there when he was murdured-,”  
  
   “Get out!” This time, he threw his pillow at her.  
  
   The harshness in his usually soft voice made her jump. She grabbed the pillow and threw it back at him with all the force she had, and a little more with magic. “Fine!”  
   Pushing herself up, she marched out of the tent and threw the flap closed.  
  
   Running a hand through his hair, Kaaras gave an aggravated sigh. What was her damn problem!? But he felt guilty now. He shouldn’t have gone off on her like that. He couldn’t help it, though. Adaar was _his_ name. He’d been _his_ father! She didn’t understand like he did. She’d known him for two years, and he’d grown up with him… They were blood tied.   
   He frowned. That was still wrong of him, to even think like that. Aith had been there for him when his family was in need. When his mother was in tears. When _he_ was in tears. She was as much a part of the family as he was. They’d taken her in—blood related or not.   
   He swore to himself and grabbed his boots. Pushing the tent door aside, he stepped out. The fire was dying, but there was light coming in from outside. The rain had stopped, but that didn’t mean it felt any less humid. It was still thick against his skin.  
   Walking over to her tent, he tapped it with his knuckle. “Aith…”  
  
   “Piss off!” Aith snapped.  
  
   “Alright, I deserve that,” he said, opening it up and stepping inside. He dropped to his knees as her back was to him, sitting at the end of her tent with her staff in her hand. She was a hot tempered little elf, but she would not harm him. He knew that much.  
  
   “You deserve more than that,” she griped, glaring at him from over her shoulder before she turned back away.   
  
   Kaaras gave a small nod. “Aith, I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that. I’m sorry.”   
  
   “Whatever.”   
  
   He gave a huff. “Fine. What do you want from me?” he asked, shrugging. “I screwed up.”  
  
   “Damnit, Kaaras! I was there, too!” the elf yelled, turning around to show her tear-glazed eyes. She refused to cry in front of him, though. Not like this. When it came to her nightmares, her past, Templars, that was different. Adaar had been Kaaras’ dad, though, and she knew it hurt a lot for him. It was no competition.  
  
   “I know,” Adaar murmured. He moved closer to her and she hit him on the chest with her small fist. She was a good mage, but she wasn’t a good warrior. It did no harm. But she soon fell into him, and he moved his arms around her.  
   “I’m sorry,” he said, leaning his head down.   
  
   “I know he wasn’t my father… but he was a carer to me. I miss him, too.” Aith fought back the tears, but she did lean into the warm body. It comforted her, like it always had. Made her feel protected and safe.   
  
   Kaaras knew that. He just… His father was a bad topic to bring up. He couldn’t deal with it. He couldn’t deal with it when it happened, and the mention of it now made him angry. He couldn’t afford that, because when he got angry, he’d lose control of his magic and he could hurt innocent people. Mages and Apostates had it bad enough in the world as it was. He didn’t need another reason for people to look down upon him.  
   He moved out of the embrace and looked at her. “Aith, what is this really about?” he asked. Last night, the whole Hissrah thing, and then blaming his moodiness on his father’s death? Generally, Aith was very sweet about all of this stuff. And she’d been pissy over Hissrah ever since it happened. Aith didn’t even _hate_ her that much!   
  
   Looking up, the younger mage shrugged. “What do you mean?” She wiped her face.   
  
   “I mean Hissrah. Why does it bother you so much? Ever since it happened… you’ve been acting odd. Different. Just because I did something like that, it doesn’t change who I am.”      
  
   Her brows arched a little, and Aith looked away. “I… I don’t like her,” she muttered.  
  
   “Yes, well, I think we’ve established that,” Kaaras said bluntly. He watched her carefully, and he arched a brow. “Wait… are you…? Are you jealous?”  
  
   Aith’s head spun back around to face him in shock. “What!? Ew! Hissrah!? No!” she said. “I don’t even _like_ girls!”   
  
   “That’s not who I was talking about…” Kaaras said, as if it were obvious. He was a boy, she was a girl. Aith and he had shared a bed on many occasions, never sexually, but… they were growing up now. Hitting all those strange parts of life. When they were young, it never would have seemed that way. But they were older now, and she was seventeen, a growing young woman, and he was twenty, definitely the right time for his hormones to be flying around.   
  
   Aith looked at him oddly. She didn’t know what to say. Was she jealous? She hadn’t really thought of it. They were like family, but… they weren’t related either. They weren’t even the same _species!_  
   “Don’t be so full of yourself,” she muttered awkwardly. Sure, Kaaras was a nice looking Qunari, but… could she really find him attractive in that way? Was this why she didn’t like Hissrah? Because she loved Kaaras in a more than friendly way?  
  
   Kaaras took her cheek into his hand to make her look back at him. “Aith, look at me,” he said, the green eyes meeting the vermillion. “Do you… Would you like to… try?” he asked. It came out awkward. He did love Aith, and he’d do anything to protect her. Did that mean it was okay for them to take a step towards something else, though?   
  
   Now the younger mage just felt confused. “I… I don’t know,” she said, giving a flustered look. But she didn’t have time to argue, she was pulled forward, and her lips met with his. She felt strange, and warm. Her lips quivered a little, and her heart thumped in her chest.  
  
   It was awkward, and it didn’t feel like it did with Hissrah—not that that had been great either, but… No, this was different. And it felt wrong. Kaaras leant back, clearing his throat.   
  
   Aith wiped her mouth down. “Did that… make anything happen?”   
  
   Kaaras looked down. “No…” he admitted, though feeling guilty. In fact, it felt like a huge turn off.  
  
   “Good, because neither.” She gave a relieved sigh at the fact that it was definitely not that. She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, though. They’d just kissed, and they were like family. She supposed they weren’t really related, but it still felt wrong. So wrong.   
   “Let’s never bring this up again, okay?” she said, giving him a serious look. She turned around and went back to her staff, etching a pattern into it with a small carving knife.   
  
   She didn’t have to ask twice. “Agreed.” He sat down, feeling like he needed to take a bath for that. He did love Aith, but it was as a friend, as a sister. It could never be anything else, and the kiss had proven that. Maybe Aith really just didn’t like Hissrah at all.   
   “So, are we okay?” he asked, shrugging a shoulder.  
  
   Looking over her shoulder, the elf nodded. “Yeah… we’re good,” she smiled. “Come on, help me with this.”  
  
   Kaaras nodded and moved over next to her. He held the staff still for her so she could carve into it with more ease. They never spoke of the kiss again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2  
** Characters: Kaaras Adaar, Aith Lavellan, The Iron Bull  
Inquisition  
Warning: Nudity, adult themes, profanity.   
  
   Aith had only been in Skyhold for a few days. Kaaras, or the Inquisitor as he was known now, had given her a room to herself so she could stay here. She didn’t know how long she would be here, but now that so many of the Valo-Kas were dead, there didn’t seem much point to going back. She decided she may as well work for the Inquisition, become a soldier or something. Kaaras had mages here, and many of them, so she’d fit in. Elves, dwarves, everything. He’d done well for himself. Still, she worried about it all.  
   The letters took too long to be delivered. She decided it was best to come back home, to Ferelden. And this place? Well, it was good enough to stay for a while. She needed to talk to Adaar about it all. And she felt a little uneasy not knowing anyone around here.  
   Ex-Templars, Seekers, Creator’s there was a little bit of everything here, wasn’t there? She supposed being an Apostate elf wasn’t such a negative thing here compared to outside the holds walls. She was an easy target for Templars. There was a war out there, and the sky was falling apart. But be damned if she has a staff on her back.  
   Besides, there was that Solas guy. She didn’t like him very much, and there was something off about him. Too elf-ish. Living in the past. She’d also met Sera. She was very in your face. But they were friends of the Inquisitor, so she supposed they were friends of hers, too.  
   Making her way into the main hall, there was life everywhere. She couldn’t believe that this was Kaaras’ life! What would his mother think? She’d be very proud, she knew that much. She hoped Kaaras had had the time to send letters to her, let her know that he was doing okay, and that he was basically going to save Thedas!  
   She opened the door to where the Inquisitor’s office was. She’d only been here once, so she was trying to remember everything. This place was huge. But it was much quieter here in the stairwell.  
   She made her way up, stopping when she heard another voice in there. It was hard to tell what was being said. But she knew the voice of Kaaras, and it seemed… in pain? Was someone hurting him!? She pushed the door open and ran up the stairs.  
  
*****  
   Bull growled at the younger Qunari, suckling on the back of his neck. “Come on, Boss, I want to hear you beg for it.”  
  
   On the bed, Kaaras groaned, his arms held tightly behind his back by Bull. He could feel his erection pressing into the bed with force, only making him more excited. “Begging?” he asked, looking over his shoulder, a brow cocked. “You’re into begging now?” He couldn’t help but give a little smirk.  
  
   Bull just chuckled and gave him a hard slap on the arse for interrupting him.  
  
   Kaaras winced, his shoulders tensing at the sting that now rippled across his skin. He did want it. He wanted that hard, thick cock inside of him, and he wanted it now. “Give it to me, then.” His voice was filled with want, with need.  
   Without hesitation, Bull went forward, and his jaw clenched as raw pain shot through his body. “Ahh!” The oil was there for preparation, but it still hurt. Sure, he was getting good, and he and Bull were in a snug little secret relationship, but that didn’t mean the warrior didn’t know how to make him try and say that little word.  
   There were ropes on the bed from before, and a blindfold which had also been used. A lot of teasing and tantalising before The Iron Bull finally ploughed in there. He’d denied him orgasm twice already, and he was sweaty, tired and ready to come hard.  
   Bull moved over him and took his throat, causing him to choke lightly, but he moved his body backwards into him. “Nn, I won’t say it!” he hissed.  
  
   Such a show off. Bull brought his lips to the mage’s neck and suckled. “How about a little harder then?” he purred lovingly.  
  
   Bull’s hands went to his hips and forced into him even harder, causing him to call out with each hard thrust inside of him. If it hadn’t have been for that one thrust which made him curl in the right angle, he wouldn’t have noticed the little elf run into the room.  
  
   All Aith saw was binds, though. Rope, which must have been used to tie Kaaras up. Then the pain that she’d heard. And the giant brute that was obviously taking advantage of him and _raping_ him!  
   Her fist curled into a rage, and a fireball ignited around it. She yelled and threw it in the direction of the other Qunari.  
  
   Ben-Hassrath training had Bull right on guard, though, and he was soon out of the bed, dodging the fireball.  
  
   “Aith!” Kaaras yelled, putting a hand up. Another fireball came Bull’s way, and he dispelled it before it could hit the window, like the last one—which had glass shattered across the floor now.  
   “Stop! It’s not what it looks like!” He had a pillow covering himself now, and the elf was panting, her eyes wide in horror. To her… he knew exactly what it may have looked like.  
  
   “He’s hurting you!” Aith yelled. She’d only seen The Iron Bull once or twice in the last few days, but she hardly knew him. Knew that he was a former Ben-Hassrath of the Qun, though. And that was enough to bother her.  
  
   “No…” said the Inquisitor, his hand still out towards her, to stop her from causing any more damage, “No, he’s not… It’s not like that.” His breath was short, and he was honestly shocked and didn’t know what to say about the situation. Aith didn’t know Bull like he did, nor had he informed Aith that they were sort of in a relationship. From her perspective, she saw nothing but violence on the bed. Especially considering Aith never knew this part of him existed. All she knew was the good man he’d turned into, the polite, nice Qunari that wanted to aid anyone unless they were a bad person and didn’t deserve it.    
  
   Bull, who was behind the Inquisitor, cleared his throat awkwardly. “Whoa wait, you’re not suggesting I…?” he asked, looking between the two. “I promised I would never hurt you,” he said seriously, looking at Adaar.  
  
   Still watching Aith, Kaaras swallowed hard, keeping his eyes on her. “I know that,” he said. “But I think you should leave. I need to explain something to my friend. I’m sorry, Bull.”    
  
   “Yeah… okay, Boss,” said the warrior. There was some serious tension in the room. He was sure Adaar would inform him of everything when it was over. He knew that this was something important between the two, and he wouldn’t step between that. He respected Kaaras too much for that.  
  
   Aith tensed as the larger Qunari moved to obviously grab some clothes, because when he walked out from behind Kaaras, he had pants on. She watched him with needles in her eyes, her hand still ready, hearing him mumble something about mages as he walked down the stairs.  
   Only when she heard the door close, was when she let the fire from her fist disappear. “What the hell is going on!?”  
  
   Lowering his own hand, Kaaras gave an awkward noise. “Bull and I are… sort of together.”  
  
   Aith’s heart was pounding. She knew Kaaras, but… this? Ropes on the bed? Blindfolds? Was that… some kind of harness!? She felt sick to the stomach.  
   “What are you letting him do to you!?” she asked, horrified and taking a step back.  
  
   Still having a pillow to his body, the Inquisitor gave an awkward look. “I know this must be hard for you,” he said, his voice soft now, “Can I please get some pants on?”  
  
   Shaken up, Aith nodded, turning her back and folding her arms. She heard movement, and was given the okay. When she turned, he had pants on this time. She knew Kaaras was into some different things, only the fact that he had a weird fetish about women’s underwear, but that wasn’t hurting anyone. This was different! This side of him… She didn’t know existed. She honestly felt a little betrayed, and a little sick. She couldn’t stand to see him hurt, especially like that! A violent bed life? She’d been victim to the real thing…    
  
   “I’m sorry you had to see that,” he said, sitting down on the end of the bed. He threw the quilt over the items that had been previously used. Despite how flustered he was, Aith’s wellbeing was important to him. He wasn’t the moody teenager he once had been. He was a grown man, and now he was the Inquisitor. He had many people to look after.  
  
   Aith didn’t know what to say, though. “You could have locked the door…”  
  
   Yes, that… Kaaras cleared his throat. “I will remember to do that in the future. Are you alright?”  
  
   Running her hands up her arms, she shrugged. “I don’t know…” she muttered, looking down. “I just… I didn’t know you liked things like that.”  
  
   “Well, it’s not rightly any of your business,” said the other mage. “Bull and I are adults. I’ve consented to this.”  
  
   “Yes, but… _this?_ ” she asked, pointing to the bed. It was embarrassing, and strange. She knew what he did in the bed wasn’t her business, but she cared for him! They had looked out for each other their whole lives. And now… she couldn’t protect him from something like this.  
  
   Kaaras gave a single shrug of his shoulders. “I understand this may be hard for you to take in. Especially considering your past.”  
  
   Aith tensed a little, looking away.  
  
   Kaaras knew that she had never been remotely interested in anyone else. And that was fine by him. She was a good fighter, and she did care about others. She just… She was afraid. And she let that fear step in the way of forming any kind of relationship with anyone else. She needed someone who could protect her and let her know that her body was not something to be used for selfish pleasure. Which is why he knew that what she just saw? It looked like nothing but lust. The truth was, Bull cared for him, and he already loved Bull. Not that he’d say that to warrior, though. Not yet, anyway. Aith needed to know that this was all okay.  
   “Bull and I are in a relationship. It… has not been made formal yet, but we do care for one another. This isn’t just a one off thing.”  
  
   “I don’t want to know how many times you’ve screwed,” she said with disgust.  
  
   The Inquisitor gave a small smirk. “That was not my intent. What I mean is, we like each other.”  
  
   “Then why didn’t you tell me?”  
  
   When did he have the time, to be honest? He tried his best to relax, to be a friend to his soldiers, but there was so much going on in his life. The moments with Bull? He stole them when he could, and they made everything so much easier. For once, he was not being utterly relied on. Instead, he could lay in the bed and be fucked into bliss.  
   “Because… I didn’t know how to tell you. I don’t know how to tell anyone. It’s been months since we have had contact, but I haven’t changed much. I’m the Inquisitor, yes, but I am still regular old me. This is my first relationship. I… wouldn’t know how to inform the Inquisition, let alone a best friend of mine.”  
  
   Aith gave a small sigh. “Alright, so you care for him? But what about Iron Bull? Does he actually care for you? From what I’ve heard, everyone says he sleeps around. If you’re letting him do this to you just in hopes that he may care for you one day? Kaaras… I don’t care if you’re the Inquisitor or not, if you’re saving the world. I’ll kill him if he hurts you.”  
  
   It was a valid question, he supposed. He grabbed the shirt that had been torn off him previously during the morning and put it over his arms, buttoning it up. “When I met him, he impressed me.”  
  
   “That’s not hard to do,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Any powerful girl or boy who can wield a sword gets you going.” She sounded almost envious. She wasn’t the same. It took a lot more for her to open up and like someone. Which is why it never really happened.  
  
   Alright, that might be true. He had a crush on Cassandra, after all, and she was constantly getting in his face and he started off being her prisoner! Either way. “Wield a sword and be compassionate at heart,” he stated.  
   The green eyes turned to him then. “Bull is not what you think he is. Yes, he slept around. We didn’t start as something serious. For me, I suppose it always had been. I had feelings for him. But I’ve had feelings for others previously. Bull is different. We have a watchword.”  
  
   “Ew.”  
  
   The Inquisitor stood up. “Not everything about sex is disgusting.”  
  
   “Easy for you to say.”  
  
   Kaaras stopped, turning to her. “Is this going to be an issue?” Because it honestly shouldn’t be. With anyone! As Inquisitor, he understood that there were limits to what people needed to know about him, perhaps another reason he hadn’t told people about Bull. There had been mentions of rumours, but no one had come up and asked. If they had, he would have told them the truth. He wouldn’t lie about it. He doubted Bull did, either. They were just good at keeping it quiet—metaphorically speaking.  
  
   She sighed, shaking her head. “No. You’re right. What you do in your private life is your own. It’s none of my business. I just don’t want you doing this for the wrong reasons.”  
  
   “I’m not,” he stated. “I appreciate your concern, though.”  
  
   Things were different from when they were young, and she knew that. It wasn’t like Kaaras and her had been separated for years. In fact, it had only been a few months since the events at the Conclave happened. Maybe half a year. But this still felt new to her.  
   After a while, Kaaras learned to subdue his anger about his father. Saarebas had trained him exceptionally well. He conquered most of it, and he’d hit maturity at an early age for a male. Perhaps because he was forced to. Seeing your father die was one thing, but then going off to join a mercenary band? It made them both grow up.  
   But the man he was today? The one she’d known for many years now. She still felt like this was such a shock. After Hissrah, he wasn’t the kind of person to go sleeping around. He was well contained. Sure enough, he was flirtatious every now and again, but nothing—that she knew of—had come from it. He hardly drank, he didn’t get entirely rowdy even if he did. He was well level headed, had control of most of himself—unlike her. So this? Such an… intense thing to see inside of him? It just felt strange.  
   “I still mean it,” she said, looking at him seriously. He only gave her a curious look. “If he hurts you, I won’t make that fireball miss next time.”  
  
   When she turned around to walk out, he stopped her, moving towards her. “I promise you, I know what I am doing.” At the start, he wouldn’t have been so certain. But what he and Bull shared, it was no longer just sex. And once he got that dragon tooth, it would be proof. Bull was the one. He’d been smitten by him for months now. He only wanted more. They may not be a mushy couple, that sat down and spoke about their feelings all the time, but they did care about one another, in their own special way. And it showed in its own special way as well. When they were together, they were comfortable. They could spend hours in bed, just telling stories. Again, nothing deeply emotional, but it didn’t need to be.  
  
   Did he, though? Letting such a brute of a man control him like that? In hopes that one day he may share the same feelings as Kaaras had for him? She knew he was a sensitive guy! He could let Bull use him for all she knew, just to get his kicks. But in the end, if those feelings weren’t mutual? The thought only angered her more.  
   “I have to trust you, Kaaras—Inquisitor—whatever you want to be called,” she said, worry in her voice. She didn’t really know how to address him. But she knew something. Kaaras was special, no matter what anyone else said or did to him. She didn’t know whether it was Andraste or the Creators who put that anchor on his hand, but she believed someone was watching over him. May they make sure he made the right choices, too.  
  
   “I haven’t changed. I am still your friend. I am still your family,” said the Qunari. “Mark or no mark, Inquisitor or not, you are still important to me.”  
  
   It was a little reassuring, if anything. She didn’t care so much about herself, though. She cared about him. “I’ll be watching him.”  
  
   And Kaaras knew she was being serious. There was no tender goodbye, she just made her way down the stairs. He, on the other hand, really needed to explain what just happened to Bull.  
  
   As she walked down the stairs, she turned the corner and hit something. “Oh!” Papers fell to the floor in a rush. “I’m sorry.”  
  
   “N-no, it’s quite alright.”  
  
   Aith leant down to pick up some of the papers before a gloved hand touched her, causing her to look up. It was the ex-Templar, Cullen. One of Kaaras’ advisors. She quickly moved her hand back, rushing to her feet.  
   “Sorry.” She turned on her heel and hurried away.  
  
   “Uh—miss? I’m…” Cullen sighed, shaking his head. “Sorry,” he mumbled to himself, feeling a little flustered. He picked up his belongings. It was the little elf girl Adaar had known that had arrived a few days back. He supposed she was skittish. About what, he didn’t know. He felt bad, he didn’t mean to startle her. He’d make sure to apologise better later on. Well, if she let him, anyway.    
  
*****  
   Bull was in the tavern when the Inquisitor had approached him. Fully dressed, which was a little disappointing. But nonetheless, he put a hand up. “You don’t have to explain yourself to me, Boss. We’re good,” he said. He wasn’t sure about that little elf, though.  
  
   “Yes, I do,” the mage stated. “A word in private, please.” He motioned his head to the stairs in the tavern, which would give them some privacy outside on the balcony.  
  
   Bull sighed, but he got up, following the other. “You know, that elf has a hand on her. Almost burnt my beard.”  
  
   “Yes, well… her mouth is a little more worrisome than her magic,” Kaaras said. “I’d expect a visit from her, which is why I wished to get your attention first.”  
  
   “Hey, you always have my attention,” Bull smirked, grabbing him on the backside as they made it out of everyone else’s sight.  
  
   Despite how calm Bull was about everything, Kaaras still wished to make sense of what had happened—even if Bull didn’t care to hear it.  
   When they were out on the balcony, he leant a hand onto the ledge. “Aith Lavellan, she was a Dalish elf, but a mage. One mage too many. She was kicked from her clan.”  
  
   “Boss, you don’t-,”  
  
   “Bull, please,” said Kaaras, turning to him. “I’m telling you because I want you to know, because I feel this is important. I should have said something earlier, perhaps when she’d arrived a few days ago. She is important to me.”  
  
   Bull raised a brow. He knew they weren’t sexual partners, because Kaaras had been a virgin before him. Besides his first little experience. He’d mentioned Aith before, but nothing serious about her. She was just another Valo-Kas member. Obviously there was more to it.  
   “I’m listening,” he said as Kaaras turned back over and leant his elbows on the balcony. He moved up beside him and did the same, watching him closely.  
  
   “It never really happened to come up in conversation. Much of my early life is still private, even to you. Not because I don’t wish to speak of it, but I don’t really talk about it unless I’m asked,” said the Inquisitor. “With the Inquisition, I hardly get time to tell people of my personal life. And when I am with you… I’d rather focus on other things.”  
  
   Which was understandable. Bull didn’t press, either. If Kaaras wanted to tell him something, then he’d do so in his own time, and he respected that. What was known of the Inquisitor’s life was basics, to please the public. He was a Qunari, a Tal-Vashoth, a former mercenary, and a mage. Anything else was just speculation. And boy had there been some speculations!    
   “Hey, Ben-Hassrath, remember? I know there’s something going on between you two. I don’t always get fireballs thrown at me… well sometimes… but not always.”  
  
   The corner of Kaaras’ lips creased a little. It was easy with Bull, and that’s what he enjoyed. He could just be himself, say anything, and Bull wouldn’t flinch.  
   “Aith lived with me, before I became a mercenary. When I was ten years of age, we met in the markets. She was tattered and torn in unspeakable ways. She was seven.”  
  
   A young age. Brutal, too. And to be by herself. Bull had seen signs before. He could only imagine what had happened to her by herself in the wilderness. A little girl, too. Disgusted him! She was just a child! It made him angry.  
  
   “We may not be blood related, but she became part of my family. She went through it all with me.”  
  
   The Inquisitor didn’t need to mention what Bull already knew. “I get it,” he said. “I mean, yeah, she’s important to you. Family, all that stuff. Just because I was from the Qun, I know for you folks, that’s important.”  
  
   “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, and I apologise for what happened before, back then.”  
  
   “Hey,” Bull said, leaning back up, “we’re good. I’m good. Still got my dick, don’t I?” He laughed for a second. “Are you good?”  
  
   At hearing the accepting tone, Kaaras felt a bit of weight lift from his shoulders. “Hm… I believe I am,” he said, standing back up. There may not be many words fully exchanged between them, but there didn’t mean to be. Bull knew a lot of things just by small mentions and reactions. If he wanted to talk about it, he would. But there wasn’t much need. Bull put the tiny pieces together and made a solid picture out of them. He was good at that. Very good. And it made things easy for the both of them.  
   “Although… there is one more thing,” he said, looking at the taller Qunari. “Before you get your head chewed off.”  
  
   “Oh, yeah?” The hint in Adaar’s voice sent tingles down his belly. “What’s that, Boss?”  
  
   Kaaras moved forward. “There’s this… ache, that I can’t quite get rid of. Sort of happened because someone teased me a little too much. And now I’m just waiting to explode.”  
  
   “Well…” Bull teased, grabbing the Inquisitor’s crotch and making him tense into him, “I think I can help you there.” The leather pants were tight, and it was difficult to get his hand inside as there wasn’t much room to move, but he managed, pulling Adaar a little closer to him. “Before I get my head chopped off, anyway.”  
  
   Kaaras chuckled lightly with the other before their lips met and he leant into him. Aith didn’t understand how easy Bull made his life become. He had so much on his shoulders, and The Iron Bull made it all go away. A minute, and hour, any second with him. It was worth it all.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to focus on a past and more present of Aith and Kaaras' relationship. So you have a before and more broody, and an after, but also with Aith coming to Skyhold. I wanted more of their pasts to be revealed, and of course, their personalities as well. Aith hasn't changed much at all, she's still a feisty little thing, but I hope you can see that Kaaras has changed a fair bit. Especially with the comparisons of past vs future fics as well.
> 
> Oh, and yeah... Aith and Cullen end up romancing. :3 It takes a long time, but they get there.


End file.
